When is Never
by GodlessSavior
Summary: Book 1 of the Sean and Sara trilogy. More to come. Please review! Standard diclaimers apply, to lazy and cold (freezing in here) to type them.
1. Specter and Shade

When is Never? - Book 1 of the Sean and Sara Trilogy

Chapter 1: Specter and Shade

by Son of the Specter 992

Danny Fenton walked down the spiral staircase that led into his and his wife's room. He crossed the hall, walked through the kitchen where his loving wife, Samantha Fenton, kissed her on the cheek, and walked into the training room where his two kids, Sean and Sara were practicing with their ghost powers. They had already morphed into their ghost modes, Sean Specter and Sara Shade, Danny morphed into Danny Phantom and tried to tackle them both. Sara got full blast but Sean moved out of the way just in time to counter with an ectoplasmic energy blast.

Sam came into the training room and smiled. 'Isn't great for them to be getting the great attention from their farther that their father didn't get from his,' she thought to herself.

Danny looked at the clock and jumped to his feet. The 8 and 11 year olds that were on top of him fell off and realized what was going on. They were going to be late for school. They grabbed their backpacks and flew to school.

When Sean got to school he landed in the bathroom. He transformed into his human form. His silver hair turned black again, his white boots turned into black sneakers, his black pants turned into shorts, his black shirt with a blue lightning bolt on it turned into a white t-shirt, and his blue eyes changed to black.

Sara did the same thing. Her pink skirt turned black, her black top turned white, her silver hair turned blond, and the black boots she was wearing morphed into pink high heels. The Fenton siblings hurried to class.

(Back at home)

"Those two remind me so much of you," Sam said standing in the doorway holding a steaming mug filled with coffee.

"Oh come on Sam, I was never that spry."

"Danny, I've known you since we were kids, trust me on this one."


	2. Bully for Sara

When is Never - Book 1 of the Sean and Sara Trilogy

Chapter 2: Bully for Sara

by Son of the Specter 992

At school, Sean decided to take a bathroom break to see how his little sister was holding out during gym. He passes the gymnasium to see an slumped up Sara with the school basketball champion, Benjamin Baxter picking and kicking her.

Sean saw what was happening in shock. Sara had always told him that her gym class was going as smooth as silk. Why would she lie to him, they tell each other everything. It looked pretty routine so Sean assumed that this had been going on for a long time.

Sean figured that he had to help his sister so he went into his ghost form. He turned himself invisible and flew through the open door way. He carefully pulled Benny up from the gym shorts and lifted hm up to the light fixture and hung him from there. Sara saw what had happened and smiled at her invisible brother.

When they got home they were talking about the gym incident.

"Sean, thanks for helping me out there. Ben had been doing that for weeks"

"Sara, why didn't you tell me about this? We tell each other everything. Why keep secrets?"

"Benny had told me that if I were to tell anyone, he would take it out on me and you. I didn't want you getting hurt."

"Sara, you should always tell me these things, thats what big brothers are for."

The two siblings reached the door of their house to find it open and an angry looking father to greet them. "What is this I hear from the principal about someone using their ghost powers?"

"Ms. Lancer knows about our powers?" asked a confused Sean.

"No but I had an interesting talk with her about Sara." said Danny remembering the unique conversation that he had with Sean and Sara's principal.

(On the phone)

"Hello, Mr Fenton, this is Ms. Lancer. I wish to speak with you about Sara. During 3rd period gym class, Sara was being picked on by Mr. Benjamin Baxter when suddenly, Mr. Baxter started to rise into the air. Has your daughter been setting traps in our school?"

"No Ms. Lancer, I don't believe she has been. I will talk with her though. Thank you very much."

(End flashback)

"Well?"

"Dad, Sara didn't do anything wrong," admitted Sean "I saw what was going on and couldn't let anything happen to my little sister. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sean, just remember, we 'half-a's are a new thing. People can't know about us yet."

"Okay Dad. But when I was lifting Benny, I felt a ghostly aura around him like he knew I was there and he had ghost powers."

"Vlad." Said Danny under his breath.


End file.
